Ruby
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: Ruby lives a life where her stepfather, Voltura, and her stepsisters, Psyche and Brenda makes her do the chores since her mother, Starlight, passed away. Once she discovers the Prince is having a ball, she wishes to go to the ball. But will she make it?
1. The Cast

Cinderella: Ruby the Genie

Narrator and Fairy Godmother: Eden the Genie

Stepmother (or really stepfather): Voltura the Genie

Stepsister #1: Brenda the Genie

Stepsister#2: Psyche (copywrited by Tayeta)

Lionel: Abis Mal

Prince Christopher: John Barrix

Queen Constantia: Maratha Barrix

King Max: Hiram Barrix


	2. The Sweetest Sounds

Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. Impossible, for a plain county bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage. A slipper, made of glass, is just a shoe. And dreamers, never really made a dream come true. Impossible. Hey. I'm Eden, and I'll be telling you a story of how I help Ruby marry her Prince Charming, John Barrix. Now I know, there are two stepsisters in the story, Cinderella, but we changed Stepmother into Stepfather in this one. So, here's the story.

It all started in Hollow Bastion. Where people shop and play and have a good time. Also, a family came this way to the hat store, a Stepfather name Voltura, two stepsisters name Psyche, and Brenda, and a beautiful girl name, Ruby.

"Come along now girls!" Said Voltura to his two lovely or should we say MEAN girls.

"Hurry up!" Said Brenda to Ruby.

"Move it!" Psyche said to Ruby as she looked forward following Voltura and Brenda.

While Ruby was carrying all the luggage and following her stepsisters and stepfather to the hat shop. All the people in Hollow Bastion are friendly and kind. There were no bad people there to scare them away like those dreadful Nightmares, but that's another story, now were at the hat store where a little puppet show was playing at. The Puppet figure of the prince asked the kids, "Have any of you have seen Lady Marina, oh where she has been?"

As Ruby was walking to her Stepfamily, she was watching the puppet show. The stepsisters were trying on hats, when Psyche was looking at the black feathery hat, she tried to grab it, but Brenda grabbed it first and asked her father, "What do you think dad?"

Voltura looked at Brenda, "It's certainly not the sort of thing you see here everyday."

He chuckled and as Psyche looked at Brenda, "I saw it first," and she put the hat on her head, "how do you think it looks on me, Father?"

Brenda put her finger pointing to her mouth and gagged, "Awful!"

Psyche glared at Brenda, "I wasn't asking you!"

Voltura stopped the fighting and said, "How can a father choose between such lovely daughters?"

Voltura didn't want to think about that and walked into the store. As Ruby was watching the puppet show, her stepsisters tried to get her attention. Brenda called to Ruby first, "Ruby? Ruby!?"

That caught her attention, "Yes?"

"What do you think? Does it look good on me?" Brenda asked.

But Psyche took the hat away from Brenda and placed it on her head, "Or me?"

Brenda growled at Psyche. When Ruby started to think of her answer she honestly said, "I don't know much about hats, but I don't think it flatters even one of you."

Brenda and Psyche gasped at Ruby's words, Brenda glared at Ruby and talked to Psyche, "Why did you ask her for?"

Brenda answered as she went for the hat, "She doesn't know anything about hats, she said so herself."

Brenda and Psyche fight over the hat as Brenda swiped it from Psyche's head, "Give it to me! It's mine! DAD!!!!"

Brenda and Psyche together ran towards the door and tried to get in, as for our girl, Ruby, well, she had other plans as she watched the puppet prince talking swoony to the puppet princess, for that, she began to sing.

(Song starts)

Ruby: The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere  
Some where for me

(As she was singing, her stepfather yelled at her, "RUBY!" She went to get the stuff and Brenda talked, "Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life?" Then Psyche asked, "Who are you calling lazy!?" Then Brenda blared at Psyche, "Not you stupid, Ruby." Then Psyche asked again, "Who are you calling stupid?!")

John Barrix: The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me Is waiting somewhere  
Somewhere for me

John Barrix: The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear

(Ruby: The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head  
the kindest words I'll ever know)

John Barrix: is yet for me to see

Ruby and John Barrix: And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me  
is waiting somewhere

Ruby: Waiting somewhere

John Barrix: Is waiting somewhere

(Song stops)

Ooh, looks like the carriage made Ruby drop her stepfather and stepsisters' things on the floor being trampled by a horse. Not nice. But it's a good thing Prince John Barrix came to help, "Are you alright miss?"

Ruby sighed, "Yes, I'm fine, I think."

John handed her Psyche's hat and kept on helping Ruby, "Here you go. Just like those royals isn't it? Not caring if they're in anybody's way."

Ruby collected the luggage, "Well, I'm sure they're going somewhere very important."

John chuckled, "I doubt it."

They looked each other in the eyes, Ruby smiled as she doesn't know what's going on, "Thanks. Thanks for your help."

Ruby started to leave, but John stops her, "Wait, what's your name?"

Ruby stopped and answered, "Ruby."

John was confused, "Beg your pardon?"

Ruby looked at John again and said her name again, but with explaining, "Ruby. Like a red gem on July."

John finally understands her name, "Ah, Ruby. I like it."

Ruby was a little frightened by the look on John's face, "I-I-It grows on you. I-I-I guess. E-Excuse me."

Ruby then starts to leave, but as usual, the Prince stops her with a lot of questions, no one at a time is what I meant to say, "Tell me, Ruby. What would a man have to do to find himself in your good graces?"

Ruby asked John, "Who wants to know?"

John thought of an idea and said, "Let's just say, a charming stranger."

Ruby smiled, "This charming stranger sees pretty sure of himself, but he had to get to know me better than some girl he met on the streets"

John chuckled as he was in front of Ruby walking backwards towards the Flower cart, "Oh, but he like to, very much."

They both gasped and Ruby felt embarrassed, "Oh my."

Ruby started to leave, and John tried to catch up with her, and Ruby continued, "I'm not sure if I want to meet this stranger. I doubt if he has any idea how a girl should be treated like-"

John interrupted her, "Like a princess, I suppose?"

Ruby looked at John seriously, "No. Like a person with kindness and respect."

John sighed, "You're not like most girls, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked John.

John answered, "Nothing, I didn't mean to offend you."

Ruby turned away and back at John with a smile, "It's alright. You should see me in a pretty sheltered life."

John smiled, "So have I."

Ruby smiled too, "Really?"

John chuckled, "Everyday is the same ol' routine."

Ruby finally understood what he's talking about, "Until you just want to runaway-"

Then, for the first time they said it at the same time, "And never come back."

They smiled and smiled, but there's someone calling for Ruby, her stepdad, Voltura, "I thought I told you never to talk to strangers!"

Ruby ran to Voltura, Brenda, and Psyche, "I'm so sorry stepfather."

John looked at Ruby, "I hope I see you again, Ruby."

(Song starts)

And he left, but Ruby is still smiling and Voltura commands Ruby, "Well hurry up with those packages! What are you doing?!"

He and the stepsisters leaves and Ruby starts to sing.

Ruby: The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see.

John Barrix and Ruby: And the dearest love of all in all the world is waiting somewhere, (Voltura yells, "RUBY!" and Ruby follows Voltura) somewhere for me.

(Song ends)

The Price went in his carriage, Ruby left and believe she'll see him again, but the carriage went to the palace of Hollow Bastion where Queen Maratha and King Hiram lives at with their vizier, Abis Mal.


	3. The Prince is Giving a Ball

Meanwhile at the palace of Hollow Bastion, Abis Mal complains to Prince John, "Why? Why you disguised again your highness? After I begged you-"

John interrupted Abis Mal, "They're wonderful and kind today, Abis Mal. No one had treated me like a prince. What a relief to be among normal people."

Abis Mal primped John too much, "Yes. Can I tell you something? Real people are not all what they're cracked up to be. Look at me. I am a real person. Does that tell you anything? Believe me; they're out there, wishing they could be you."

John sighed frustrated, "'Cause they have no idea what it's really like.

John kept on walking and Abis Mal followed the prince, "Help me out here, you are rich, you are living in a gorgeous palace, you have beautiful women throwing themselves on your feet, is there something I don't get?"

John lifted his arms in the air as he sighed and looked at his vizier, "I have no life of my own. Everything's decided for me. Where I go? What to do? And who to see?"

Abis Mal fixed John's cufflinks on his sleeves, "Your highness. This disappearing thing has got to stop. It is too dangerous."

John tried to reason out with Abis Mal, "It's perfectly safe Abis Mal."

Abis Mal tries to talk, "I'm not worried about you. I'm already worried about me. I cannot keep lying to your mother. They have laws against that."

He sees John walks inside to his parents' quarters, and he sighs, "If he wants to kill me, why does he not trample me with his carriage and get over it?"

Abis Mal shrugs to his own question. Meanwhile, with our prince, he walks through the curtains and smiles to his mother, Queen Maratha, "You wanted to see me, mother?"

Maratha Barrix smiled and went to John, "Johnathan, darling, where have you been? Your Father and I were just talking about you."

King Hiram talked back, "Your mother was talking. I was listening."

John and Maratha both looked at Hiram with a serious look and John asked his mother, "Alright, what's going on?"

Maratha answered her son's question, "Just planning a get together. Nothing fancy just family."

John smiled, "Uh huh."

Maratha continued, "And a few close friends."

"Uh huh." John said it again as he looked at the scroll.

Maratha smiled and continued, "And all the eligible woman in the kingdom."

John was shocked when he opened the scroll, "Mother!"

Maratha looked at her shocked son, "We're only talking maybe four or five hundred for them to come over."

John was shocked still, "Mother, you can't keep doing this to me."

Maratha asked, "What?"

John looked at the scroll again and Maratha looked at Hiram and asked, "Hiram, what's he saying?"

Hiram sighs, "He's saying he doesn't want to have another ball."

Maratha smiled, "No he's not."

She looked at John and he was serious, he doesn't want to go to the ball. He knows because all the women might act too properly and might want to marry him without him asking them. He doesn't want to. John sighs, "Here we go again."

Maratha went to Hiram's chair and fakes a cry, "Oh Hiram, my smelling salt."

She looks and sees he wasn't listening to her, "Hiram."

When Hiram looked at Maratha he knew he had to talk to John. So, he walks to him and starts to talk to him, "John, it's really very simple. All your mother and I wanted is for you to be happy."

Maratha complains, "Happiness has nothing to do with it! And of course we wanted you to be happy, but you do have certain obligations."

Hiram slightly put his right arm around Maratha's shoulder, "What your mother is trying to say is, we think it's time to choose a bride, and produce an heir."

Maratha also added, "Someday soon this entire kingdom will be yours."

Hiram looked at his wife, "Not that soon."

John starts to talk, "Look. All I'm asking is you let me choose a bride for myself. In my own way. And I guess I have this silly idea that I wanna be in love when I get married, like you were."

Maratha and Hiram smiled and looked at John. Hiram lifted his hand, "That's all we want for you, too, son."

Maratha placed her hand on her heart, "Yes, darling. But there's nothing to say you can fall in love at the ball, and all.."

While she was talking John turned around and talked to himself, "Never heard a word I say."

While Maratha was talking she looked at John, "Where's he going?!"

Then Hiram answered, "Maybe it's something we said?"

Maratha gasped as she turned around and went to the curtains, "Abis Mal!"

She opens the curtains, "Abis Mal."

She walks back to Hiram as Abis Mal comes in, "Yes your majesty?"

Maratha stands next to Hiram, and talks to Abis Mal, "Proclamation from the Prince."

Abis Mal tried to reason with the queen, "Excuse me, your majesty, I couldn't help over hearing, and I don't think the Prince wants to-"

Maratha interrupts Abis Mal and looks at him, "Abis Mal, take this down."

(Song starts)

Abis Mal opens the empty scroll and takes a quill pen and starts writing of what Maratha is saying, "His royal Highness, Johnathan Rupert Windermere Vladamier Carl Alexander Phrasal Regina Lancelot Herman-"

Abis Mal questioned, "Herman?"

Maratha smiled, "Herman Gregory James Barrix! He'll thank us for it later. Is giving a ball!"

At the town square of Hollow Bastion where John first met Ruby at, Abis Mal comes in with a scroll in a chariot, "The Prince is giving a Ball! His Royal Highness, Johnathan Barrix. Son of her Majesty Queen Maratha Soulstorm Charlet Hermentrude Winaver Mazy-"

Voltura interrupted, "Mazy?"

Abis Mal nods his head, "Mazy. Barrix! Is giving a ball! The Prince is giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a Ball!"

Voltura runs to the candy store where his daughters are at, "He's spread the message far and wide the Prince is giving a ball! He said he's going to find a bride, he'll find one at the ball."

Psyche: Oh I hope he proposes to me.

Brenda: I wish he would propose to me.

Voltura: Just leave the hair and clothes to me.

Psyche and Brenda: The Prince is giving a Ball! (Psyche takes a lollypop and goes to her sister and father)

Abis Mal: (to the seamstresses) and now if you please the grand debris a silly sardine a red in someone's heals. (Thumbs up to the girls and goes to the butcher) A surely a meat, a side of ham and some beef filets. Some marvelous stakes, a rack of ham, and you raise dub raise. (Goes to the cheese factory) Limburger, Swiss, Gourmandize, cheddar, and blue. Chunks of Swiss and Barrels please and make sure it's holy too. (Goes to the bakery)

Kid: Your highness. (Giggles)

Abis Mal: Ordering some pies, Roman sulfas, secular chocolate rounds, creampuffs that can chew away to gain some royal pounds. The Prince is giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a ball! (Catches the cake on time and stumbles through some obstacles)

Crowd: (Dancing) The Prince is giving a Ball! The Prince is giving a Ball!

Abis Mal: His royal Highness! Two hundred orchids, four hundred poppies, six hundred roses, eight hundred lilies, Johnathan Rupert! Four thousand oranges, two hundred plums, Windermere Vladimir Carl Alexander raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, gooseberry, Franswea Reginald Herman Barrix, Son of her majesty Queen Maratha chocolate and cheddar, Mazy, Son of his conqueror, King Hiram copper laitance and Sidney Barrix.

Crowd: Sidney?!

Abis Mal: SIDNEY!!

Crowd and Abis Mal: Is giving a Ball!

Ruby: The Prince is giving a Ball.

(Song ends)


	4. In my Own Little Corner

Now we're back at Voltura's house as he and his two daughters, Psyche and Brenda. They stopped at the door and turns around to look at Ruby. Voltura sighed, "Ruby, the door."

As soon as Ruby figured out, she went to the front door, "Oh right away."

She ran to the door and starts to unlock the door and helped her Stepfather and her two stepsisters with some things. Voltura sighed and asked, "Ruby my bags."

When Ruby grabbed the bags, Brenda commanded, "Ruby my hat!"

She then grabbed the hat, then Psyche finally asked, "Ruby my gloves."

She grabbed the gloves and putted them away. As Voltura looked at his daughters, he asked, "Ruby have you dusted the rafters?"

Ruby looked at Voltura, "Not yet stepfather, I had a busy day."

Voltura asked, "You had a busy day?"

As Voltura grabbed two books, Ruby stammered, "Uh, yes I've been in the village with you."

Voltura slammed his wallet on the coffee table, "The impedance! After your mother died, everyone said that I should throw you out into the streets. Be a swan Brenda, be a swan. But I kept you here all these years, and this is the thanks I get. Shoulders back Psyche, back. I've always been told that I got too big of a heart."

Psyche and Brenda were balancing with books on top of their heads and tried to sit down, "You have too big of a heart, father."

Voltura bowed and went upstairs with his daughters, "We'll take our tea upstairs. Come girls, it's time to get our beauty rest; we want to be our best down at the ball tomorrow night." He began to yawn, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting exhausted."

Psyche and Brenda were still balancing books on their heads, and Psyche said, "I'm tired to father."

Brenda protest, "You're tired!?"

Psyche glared at Brenda, "Yes I'm tired."

Ruby walked and looked upstairs, "Stepfather."

Voltura growled and looked at Ruby from upstairs, "What is it now?!"

Ruby tried to ask Voltura about the Ball, "I was wondering about the ball. All eligible women in the kingdom are invited, and you're not women, so…"

Voltura interrupted Ruby, "I suppose you think the prince is going to take one look at you and fall madly in love?"

Ruby blushed, "I didn't…I didn't mean that…"

He interrupted her again, ooh I wish I could zip his mouth shut, but I can't, but this is what he said, "Take my advice Ruby. Know your place, and be satisfied for what you got. I promise you. You'll be much happier."

Ruby didn't like the sound of that, "If my mother were alive."

Voltura glared at Ruby, "Well, she's not here, now is she?"

Ruby didn't look at Voltura one bit, "She's alive in my heart."

Voltura sighed, "Don't cling to the past Ruby. It's not very attractive."

He started to leave and Ruby looked up to see Psyche and Brenda looking at her. Brenda yelled, "Ruby, hot water!"

Then Psyche yelled at her, "Ruby, warm milk!"

When Ruby didn't move, Psyche and Brenda yelled at Ruby, "RUBY!"

Ruby snapped out and went to the kitchen saying to herself, "Ruby, hot water. Ruby, warm milk. Ruby. Ruby."

Then she began to sing her beautiful song of her imagination.

Ruby: (sings) I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse  
when I hear a command I obey.  
But I know of a spot in my house  
where no one can stand in my way.

In my own little corner in my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be.  
On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere  
and the world will open its arms to me.

I'm a young Norwegian princess or a milkmaid  
I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan  
I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made  
By her own flock of silkworms in Japan

I'm a girl men go mad for love's a game I can play with  
Cool and confident kind of air.  
Just as long as I stay in my own little corner  
all alone in my own little chair.

Brenda: (talk) Ruby! I'm thirsty!

Psyche: (talk) You're thirsty?

Voltura: (talk) Ruby, where's our tea!

Ruby: (sings) I can be whatever I want to be.

I'm a slave from Calcutta I'm a queen in Peru.  
I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea  
I'm a huntress on an African safari  
It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun

in the night I sally forth to seek my quarry  
And I find I forgot to bring my gun.  
I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed  
When I meet a lion in his lair

Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner,  
All alone in my own little chair.

(Song Ends)

When she was daydreaming again, she hears her stepsisters yelling, "RUBY!!!"

She got up and grabbed tea cups and starts making tea. Meanwhile back at the palace, Abis Mal puts the decorations up humming his song, "His royal highness, Johnathan Barrix. Son of her majesty, Queen Maratha."

John spotted his mother, "Mother!"

Maratha tried to walk away but her son caught up to her and stands in front of her, "Listen to me! You got to call this ball off, immediately."

Maratha explained, "Not possible. It's difficult to cancel to once you got the ball rolling."

She laughed and slammed her hand on Abis Mal, almost making him fall from the latter, but he survived, and Maratha continued, "Besides, what would we tell everyone?"

John glared at his mother, "Tell everyone you went behind my back and you're very ashamed of yourself."

Maratha asked, "Ashamed?"

Hiram came next to Abis Mal and talked, "You'll never be ashamed of everything in my entire life. I'm certain it'll start right now."

He accidently pulled the latter with Abis Mal on it still, "WHOA!!"

Hiram set the latter strait, "Sorry."

Abis Mal looked at Hiram, "Not a problem your majesty."

Hiram walked to his wife and son and Abis Mal talked, "I probably shouldn't interfere…"

John, Hiram and Maratha said, "Probably."

Abis Mal had an idea, "But, let's say, the Prince does go to the ball tonight."

John glared at Abis Mal, "Traitor!"

Maratha smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Abis Mal smiled, "Well he should find a bride, that's wonderful, but if he does not…"

Abis Mal didn't have anything else to say but that made John smiling, "Abis Mal, you're brilliant." He runs to his parents, "Mother, I'll go to the ball tonight, but if I don't find her tonight, you'll make me fall in love in my own way, with no interference, no matter how long it takes."

Maratha looked at Hiram and he said, "It does have a ring of fairness to it."

Maratha smiled, "I suppose, if that's what you want."

John smiled and hugged his mother and kisses her cheek then he hugs his father, "Thank you. I love you guys so much."

He runs and taps the latter and keeps on running. Then Abis Mal commented, "Don't worry your majesties, he'll meet someone tonight. I can feel it in my bones."

Maratha growled at Abis Mal, "You'll feel it in your bones, when he doesn't!"

She pushed the latter backwards, making Abis Mal fall, "WHOA!!!!"

Ooh, that's gotta hurt in the morning. As they looked at Abis Mal, they start to leave.


	5. Ruby Goes to the Ball

Meanwhile at Ruby's place, Voltura gets Brenda ready while Ruby gets Psyche ready for the ball, but Brenda wines, "But Father…"

But Voltura interrupted Brenda, "My girls are going to be the envy of everyone at the ball!"

Psyche was smiling when she's getting pampered by Ruby, "Do you really think so Father?"

He glared at Brenda, "Stand still Brenda." He turns Brenda around and grabs the ribbon of her dress and ties it too tight, "Our family," Brenda starts to gasp at every tug her father tugged on her ribbon of the black dress, "has been known for it's fascinating women, even my own sisters, to be with the prince, that will have the same opportunity as you girls, will do at the ball." He turned around and grabbed Brenda's arms and started to bend her back with force.

Brenda started to wine, "Dad you're hurting me!"

Voltura made sure Brenda's back was bending, "Beauty means no pain girls!"

He finally let goes Brenda and sighs, "Now, let's go over this again. If I have done my job right, there's no reason on the entire Etherium that the Prince should pick one of you two beautiful girls, as his bride." He turns around and is shocked that Psyche was next to him, too close.

Psyche runs to Brenda and stands next to her, and Voltura looks at his daughters, not counting poor Ruby, "Girls?"

Brenda starts talking, "First I'll flutter my eyelashes." She flutters her eyelashes.

Voltura smiled, "Excellent Brenda."

Psyche said something, "And I'll start to curtsey." She does a horrible curtsey.

Brenda smiles, "And I'll start of a curtsey too." She tried, trips, and recovers the trip by standing strait, "Don't make us do a curtsey, dad, we're bad at doing it."

Voltura smiled, "I know girls, but let's move on with this. Tell me on what you're going to say to the prince, Brenda?"

Brenda smiles, but has the urge to itch crazy, "Well, you said to show him that there is more to me than inner beauty. So, I thought I could recite a poem."

Psyche was shocked, "A Poem?!"

Brenda smiled, and is still scratching her body, "What's wrong with that?"

Voltura sighed and explained to Brenda and Psyche, and also has the urge to scratch his neck, "Whatever you do girls, you mustn't let the Prince know how clever you two are. Men can't stand to be around smart women."

Brenda and Psyche both said while Brenda was scratching herself, "Yes Father."

Voltura stopped scratching himself and growls at Brenda, "And stop scratching yourself Brenda!"

Brenda stopped scratching and is scared, "Dad, you know how nervous I get. I start to scratch myself."

Voltura made sure Brenda won't scratch herself by forcing her arms down. He breaths, and looks at Psyche, "And what are you going to say to the Prince, Psyche?"

Psyche held her hands together, "Well, Father. I've been working on my naturally infectious laughter."

Brenda was confused, "Excuse me?!"

Psyche continued, "Tonight, I'm going to laugh infectiously to all the Prince's jokes." She starts to laugh, but suddenly she starts to snort in her laughs!

Voltura runs to Psyche and grabs her shoulders making her stop, "I beg you Psyche, don't snort during your laughs."

Psyche nodded, "Yes Father."

Brenda started to scratch but stopped when Voltura started to talk, "And Brenda, you must try not to scratch yourself. And remember girls, we hide all of our flaws," Brenda and Psyche both said with Voltura, "until after the wedding."

Ruby looked at her stepfather and stepsisters, "Should a man love you for you are inspired of everything?"

Voltura glared at Ruby, "How quaint? Tell me Ruby, what would you say to capture the Prince's heart?"

Ruby looked at her hands, very nervously, "I don't know."

Voltura snared at Ruby, "Of course you don't know."

Ruby got an idea and stands up and walked to her stepsisters, "But whatever I'd say, it would be an instant that we're the only ones for each other. He would smile and kiss my hand."

Psyche and Brenda were amazed at Ruby and smiled dreamingly. Brenda said, "That's sounds so romantic." Then Psyche sighed, "Say it again Ruby."

Voltura growls, "Rubbish!"

The girls looked at Voltura, "This isn't about love! It's about marriage! Haven't I taught you girls nothing?!"

Voltura starts to sing his song. Oh boy, cover your ears! He's singing!

(Song starts)

Voltura: (sings) Falling in love with love is only for make believe.

Falling in love with love is only for fools!

Caring for much is such to do with fantasy.

(Voltura grabs Psyche and Brenda's hands and they spin in a circle like kids) Learning to trust is just like the children in school. (Brenda and Psyche start to giggle)

I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full

I wasn't wise when I was able to see.

I fell in love with love in love everlasting.

When love went out with me.

Brenda and Psyche: (sings while getting pampered by Ruby) Falling in love with love is only for make believe.

Falling in love with love is only for fools!

Voltura: Caring for much is such to do with fantasy.

Brenda and Psyche: Learning to trust is just like the children in school.

Voltura: (sings) I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full

I wasn't wise when I was able to see.

I fell in love with love in love everlasting.

When love went out with me.

(Song Ends)

They start to leave their home, leaving Ruby behind as she waves good-bye to them. She frowns and walks back into her room, "Go to the ball? Me? Why would I go to the ball? Much rather sit by the open fire."

(Song starts)

Ruby: (sings) In my own little corner  
In my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be

On the wings of my fancy  
I can fly anywhere  
And the world will open its arms to me

I'm in the royal palace of places  
I'm chatting with the Prince, the King and Queen  
And the color of my two stepsisters' faces  
Is a query sort sour apple green.

I am coy and flirtatious  
And alone with the prince  
(Talks) Oh your highness.

(Sings) I'm the Bell of the ball  
In my own little corner  
All alone

(Song ends)

Ruby sat on the chair and placed her hands together and prayed a wish, "I wish I could go to the ball."

Oooh, that's my cue! "Farla, farla fiddly Dee. Fiddly, faddle foodle. All wishes in the Etherium are poppy coating twiddle."

Ruby looked at me in shock and lowered her hands slowly and asked, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "I'm Eden, your Genie God Mother, honey."

"You?" She asked.

That made me confused, "What? Do you want some old lady in a fancy tutu to come here and grant your wish?"

She stood up and looked at me, "No. No. You're fine. I just never dreamed…"

Then I accidently interrupted her with my stupid poem. "Faldra, Ralda, Fiddly Dee. Fiddly, Faddly, foodle. All the dreamers in the Etherium are…" Forgot the rest, oh now I remember, "dizzy in the noodle."

Ruby just looked at me weird, oh boy, I'm in trouble. She said, "That's terrible."

I started to talk, "What? You can come up with a stupid poem to tell the others when you appear out of nowhere."

Ruby held her hands up, "No. What you said about dreamers never dream. That's just terrible. People can dream."

I smiled, "I see this is going to take a while. Aren't you going to let me in Ruby?"

Ruby ran to the door, "Sure thing Eden."

I didn't want to walk in through the door so I popped in the room, when Ruby was outside looking for me, I whistled, "Ruby I'm inside the room." As she walked in, I faked a shiver, "Is it me or is it cold in here?" I magically closed the door and lit the fire in the fireplace. Ruby looked at me and asked, "How did you do that?"

I smiled as I crossed my arms, "Practice makes perfect if you're a genie, like yourself."

Ruby smiled, "I'd always hope someone will take me away from here."

I smiled as I walked to her, "Ruby, if you want to get out of here, you have to do it yourself. The music is in you, deep down in your soul. If you have it, there'll be no way for you to not walk out that door."

Ruby frowned, turned around, and walked away, "You don't know my stepfather."

I smiled as I looked at Ruby, "Do you know what his problem is? He can't handle of how fabulous you are."

She was still confused, "Fabulous? Me?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Do you see anyone else in this room, Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head, "Those two are all I got, Brenda and Psyche, my two stepsisters, and my stepfather. Before my mother died, I promised her that we'll stay together as a family."

Now that made me had a tear in my eye, "Ruby, this can't be what your mother had in mind for you baby."

Ruby started to walk away again, "I dreamed of leaving here for months, no years."

I wagged my finger, "That's the problem with most people. They'd dream of going somewhere without just doing it by themselves."

Ruby sat in her cute chair, "All I wish was…" She sighed, "I guess wishing isn't the way either."

I walked to her with arms open wide, "Everything starts with a wish."

Ruby looked up at me, "You know what I was wishing for before you got here tonight, Eden?"

I gestured my hand the pumpkins and the mice, "That one of those pumpkins out there will turn into a golden carriage and take you to the ball?"

She chuckled and sighed, "Guess I know what you're going to say. Faldra, Ralda, Fiddly Dee…"

I started to finish, "Fiddly, Faddly, foodle."

Ruby sighed, "Your right. It's impossible."

That's when I started to cheer her up with my song.

(Song starts)

Me: Impossible! For a plain yellow pumpkin  
To become a golden carriage  
Impossible! For a plain county bumpkin  
And a Prince to join in marriage

And those four white mice  
Will never become four white horses  
Such Fol-der-ol and fid-dle-dy of course is  
Impossible!

But the world is full of Zanies and Fools  
Who don't believe in sensible rules?  
And won't believe in what sensible people say

And because of theses daft and dewy-eyed dopes  
Keep building up impossible hopes  
Impossible  
Things are happening everyday!

Ruby: (sings) Impossible.

Me: (sings) Impossible.

Ruby: (sings and sighs) Impossible

Me: (sings) Impossible

Ruby and I: (sings together) Impo-o-o-ossible! (I start to leave)

(Song stops)

Ruby runs to me, "Wait! If impossible things are happening everyday, then why should I have impossible hopes and dreams? Even something as impossible of going to the ball?"

I smiled at her, "Then go to the ball, Ruby, go. No one is stopping you, but you."

Ruby explained, "But I got no way to get there, Eden."

I smiled and looked at her, "Yeah you've got the point there."

Ruby pleaded, "Eden, I've been wishing as hard as I can."

I smiled, "I know you have Ruby." I pointed behind me to the sidewalk, "Stand over there and watch." I looked at the pumpkin at the pumpkin patch and waved my hand to make it move, it didn't work, "What's wrong with me? Think of me in 600 years." I tried again and it worked. It rolled down to the streets growing and turning into a Golden Carriage.

Ruby was amazed, "Oh my goodness."

I smiled at the carriage, "We need some horses, let me see." I looked at the window in Ruby's room and waved my hand to make those four mice disappear and turned them into four white horses that are going to pull the carriage and Ruby said, "They're so beautiful."

And I saw those three stray mice at the tree at the pumpkin patch and I waved my hand at them, "Don't you run away from me!" And as you know, I turned them into two footmen and a coachman. Ruby stared at the three men, "Just like in my dreams."

As they looked at themselves, I gestured my head to lead them to the carriage, "We got a coachman, footmen, carriage, and horses. Now is there something I'm missing here?"

Ruby just looked at her purple top and Arabian pants and started at me, I sighed and said twirling my finger, "Spin around! Don't make me do ALL the work."

She did spin around very slowly, as I flung my magic on her to turn her look from a regular genie slave girl, into a genie princess. She looked at her beautiful purple dress and saw lavender glass slippers on her feet; she walked to me and hugged me, "Thank you Eden." As soon as she ran to get in the carriage, I warned her, "But there's one more thing before I forget, Ruby! You must get out of the ball before the clock strikes twelve."

Ruby wined, "Before twelve?!"

I argued, "I'm not the one that made those rules. The magic lasts till midnight. Now go before it's too late."

She got in the carriage and waved bye to her home and me. The carriage started to leave and I followed her with my magic.

(Song Starts)

Ruby: (sings) It's Possible! For a plain yellow pumpkin  
To become a golden carriage  
It's Possible! For a plain county bumpkin  
And a Prince to join in marriage

Me: (sings) And four white mice  
Are easily turned to four white horses

Such Fol-der-ol and fid-dle-dy of course is  
Quite Possible!

Me and Ruby: (sings together) It's Possible!

Ruby: (sings) For the world is full of Zanies and fools

Me: (sings) Who don't believe in sensible rules?

Ruby: (sings) And won't believe in what sensible people say

Me and Ruby: (sings together) And because of theses daft and dewy-eyed dopes  
Keep building up impossible hopes  
Impossible  
Things are happening everyday!

Ruby: (sings) It's Possible

Me: (sings) It's Possible

Ruby: (sings) It's Possible

Me: (sings) It's Possible

Ruby: (sings) It's Possible

Me: (sings) It's Possible

Me and Ruby: (sings together) It's Po-o-o-o-osible!

(Song ends)


	6. Ruby's time at the Ball

Meanwhile at the palace, the ball began. Prince John was board and he began to yawn and danced with all the eligible women in the Etherium. Man was it boring. John tried to enjoy the ball, even though he doesn't want to be in the ball. Abis Mal on the other hand, was handing the girls to the Prince and let the girls to their original dates. As for Brenda and Psyche, not good. They're too impatient to dance with the Prince. As the Prince was dancing with the girls, Queen Maratha spoke to her husband, Hiram, "So many beautiful girls. He'll find the one he's looking for. I'm sure of it."

But Hiram on the other hand, thinks otherwise, "And if he doesn't?"

Maratha sighed, "This ball will never end."

Abis Mal sighed and said, "I don't think order enough food tonight."

Maratha looked at Abis Mal as he left, "What?!"

The Prince kept on dancing and dancing. John just doesn't know when the ball will end. None of these girls will fit the bill. Meanwhile with the stepsisters and stepfather, Brenda growled and shouted, "I want to have a dance with him!"

With that attitude Voltura covered Brenda's mouth. But the Prince didn't hear Brenda yelling. He kept on dancing and Maratha asked Hiram, "Look at his face. Is that a smile?"

Hiram shook his head, "It's a wisp."

Than Maratha asked, "A tiny little smile?"

Hiram sighed, "Wishful thinking."

Maratha sighed with him and kept on looking at her son, John. She wants him to be happy, but John isn't happy with all the girls he's seen at the ball. But with Abis Mal, he's talking to the servant that serves food, he was interrupted by Voltura, "Pardon me. I'm sure you notice my two beautiful daughters?"

As Brenda and Psyche gets ready to dance with Prince John, Voltura waves at them. Abis Mal sighs, "For the last time, sir, his Highness will dance with only the young ladies in due time now if you'll excuse me."

As he tries to leave, Voltura grabs Abis Mal and pulls him and sighs, "Naturally, any father will be happy to see their daughter dance with the Prince, but my question is, who's the lucky girl to dance with you?"

Abis Mal gets a confuse look, "Excuse me?"

Voltura chuckled, "There's no need to be shy, look at you, that manly masque, the handsome chiseled features, and a wonderful head of skin."

Voltura touched Abis Mal's bald spot, and that mad him mad, "No touching please."

Voltura grabbed Abis Mal's arms again, "Surely, you don't need to pretend. I know you felt something between, uh…"

Abis Mal sighed, "No I don't have something between us. Seriously that is sick and wrong."

Abis Mal left and helped the Prince giving him the next girl, he grabbed Brenda's hand and gave her to John. As they dance, Brenda started to itch, uh oh, not good. "Do you have an Itch?" John asked.

Brenda chuckled and stopped itching, "No your Highness, why would you ask that?"

John kept talking, "You just itched."

She kept itching, "No I didn't."

Voltura glared at Brenda meaning no scratching, but she kept itching, and the Prince said, "You did it again."

Brenda smiled, "I don't think so." tried to think of a poem to say, "Ships that pass in the night and speak to each other on the ocean of life."

John looked at Brenda, "Excuse me?"

Brenda smiled, "The ocean of life." And she gets angry when she discovers John doesn't know it's a poem. "It's POETRY!"

John smiled weird and waved his hand giving Abis Mal the cue to take Brenda away and bring in the next one, "Oh I see."

Abis Mal grabbed Psyche's hand and switched Brenda and Psyche. As Abis Mal came, the Prince asked, "Pick up the pace on the music."

Now Psyche is dancing with Prince John, and do you know what, she starts to laugh, "I miss something. What's so funny?" John asked.

Psyche kept laughing, "Nothing your Highness."

As they dance, Psyche kept laughing, Abis Mal came and grabbed her and took her away, and Psyche said, "And I thought we're getting along so well. Hey loosen up!"

She hit Abis Mal in the gut, oh that had to hurt. And John asked, "Faster Abis Mal."

The music went faster and faster. All the dancers went so fast they started to fall. Hiram sighed, "This is going good."

But outside the Palace, I helped Ruby on reminding her about something, "Ruby."

She looked at me and I sighed, "Okay now you have to go without me, because I'm not going to help you win the Prince's heart. You have to do it on your own."

By the looks of her face, I knew she was nervous, "Don't be scared. Just remember you have to leave before the Clock strikes twelve."

She looked at the clock tower which pointed 11:15 pm. As for the dancers at the ball, they're dancing too fast. But that all changed when John looked at Ruby at the stairway, amazed at the beauty of her. She came down the stairs so gracefully and she and the Prince looked each other in the eyes. John smiled, "Hello."

Ruby then bowed to John, "How do you do, Your Highness?"

John lifted her chin and then the spark came on them, they started to dance the waltz.

As Ruby and John dance, they dance past Maratha and Hiram, John's parents, the King and Queen. Hiram was amazed by the beauty of Ruby, too, "Who is that charming girl?"

Maratha smiles, "No ones seems to know her. Although she's quite stunning isn't she?"

Hiram smiled, "If I were younger I'll…"

Maratha glared at her husband, "yes dear?"

Hiram tried to fix, "Then I'll be younger, right?"

Maratha smiled, "Yes dear."

John and Ruby also dance passed Brenda, Psyche, and Voltura. Brenda sighed, "Where'd she come from?"

Psyche looked at Ruby, "I haven't seen her before."

Voltura glared at the girl, "Something is vaguely familiar about her."

As those two love birds were dancing, John and Ruby talked, John smiled, "You know I had the funniest feeling, I met you somewhere before."

Ruby smiled, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

John kept talking, "Was it last summer at the lake?"

Ruby giggled, "No I can't swim."

John smiled again, "Was it at the mountains at the lodge?"

Ruby was amazed, "The mountains?"

John asked, "You've been there?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, but the mountains are beautiful."

John smiled, "You're beautiful."

Ruby looks around, "Everyone is staring at us."

John smiled at Ruby only, "Oh really. I thought there was no one in this room except us."

(Song Starts)

John: (sings) Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door

my head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor.

Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news.

I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes.

We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies!

In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen.

And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

I may never come down to earth again.

Ruby: (Sings) Ten minutes ago, I saw you and we murmured our how do you dos.

I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news.

John: (Sings) I have found her.

Ruby: (sings) I have found him.

John and Ruby: (sings together) In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen.

And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

I may never come down to earth again.

(song ends)

And so they dance so romantically, I saw them dancing outside too, even though they didn't see me there. Uh oh, looks like Ruby's stepsisters are watching, I wonder what they're up too. Maybe they're just watching these two dancing at the garden.

(Song starts)

Brenda: (sings) Why would a fellow want a girl like her a frail and fluffy  
beauty why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me

Psyche: (sings) She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm  
and with very little trouble I could break her little arm.

Brenda: (sings) Oh, oh why would a fellow want a girl like her so obviously unusual  
why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me

Psyche: (sings) Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink,  
but not any pinker than roses

Brenda: (sings) Her skin may be delicate and soft,  
but not any softer than a doe's is

Psyche: (sings) Her neck is no whiter than a swan's

Brenda: (sings) She's only as dainty as a daisy

Psyche: (sings) She's only as graceful as a bird!

Brenda and Psyche: (sings) So why is the fellow going crazy?  
Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,a girl who's merely lovely, why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me

Psyche: (sings) She's a frothy little bubble with a frilly sort of air And with very little trouble I could pull out all her hair! (laughs)

Brenda and Psyche: (sings) oh why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely,  
why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely meWhat's the matter with the man, what's the matter with the man, what's the matter with the man?!!

(song ends)

Those two girls fell backwards towards a fountain and they got wet. But back to the lovebirds, they start to walk inside so they could dance with the others. Voltura kept a sharp eye on them but Abis Mal was in the way, so Voltura tried to get to Ruby and John so he could see who the mystery girl is, well we know it's Ruby, but Voltura and the others don't know that. As they dance, Hiram and Maratha came to dance with them. Hiram danced with Ruby while Maratha danced with John. As Hiram and Ruby were dancing Hiram started to talk, "I do hope that son of mine is behaving well?"

Ruby smiled at the king, "Yes your majesty. He's like a gentleman."

Hiram chuckled, "A chip off the o' block."

Ruby giggled, "Sure your majesty."

Hiram smiled at the girl, "Clearly he's smiting with you. I must say, since you appeared out of nowhere like magic."

John was curious and looked at his mother, "What's he saying to her?"

Maratha shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. What difference does it make. You said you didn't find the girl but you did."

Maratha gently held Ruby's hand and she started to talk to her too, "Do we know your mother and father, dear?"

Ruby was nervous again, "Uh, no. I don't think so."

Maratha smiled, "Well you must introduce us to them. Where are they?"

Ruby twiddled her fingers, "Well my mother she…"

Maratha smiled still, "Yes dear?"

Ruby looked around and saw Voltura, "Well my father he…"

Maratha looked at Ruby, "Yes dear."

Ruby grabbed the bottom of her dress, "I'm so sorry. Will you excuse me for a sec?" She ran outside.

John ran to his mother, "What did you say to her?!"

John ran outside to find her. He stepped on Abis Mal as he ran to find Ruby. Hiram ran to Maratha, "I think she's lovely, don't you?"

Maratha smiled, "A little high strong don't you think?"

Hiram shrugged, "A little."

Maratha looked at Abis Mal, "Hiram, who's that?"

Hiram sighed, "That's Abis Mal."

She and Hiram left to their thrones at the Ball room.

Meanwhile I was talking to Ruby at the garden, "It's not Midnight yet."

Ruby frowned, "Eden I want to go home now."

I stared at her, "So you're giving up?"

Ruby sighed, "I'm not what they think I am."

I smiled, "They know you because of your beautiful dress."

I saw John and I disappeared, "So there you are."

Ruby smiled at John, "Yes I was just…"

She looked and saw I was gone. John walked to Ruby, "Please, I don't know what my parents said to you, but I apologize."

Ruby looked at him, "No no they're wonderful. Compared to my family."

John smiled, "I want to meet your family."

Ruby shook her head, "Oh no you don't."

John smiled, "In your life."

Ruby shook her head again, "No, really you don't want to meet them."

John nod his head, "Oh that bad huh?"

Ruby walked around John, "They didn't want me to come here tonight."

John smiled at her, "Well, I'm glad you're here."

They smiled and held hands as the walk to look at the ball from the outside, and John said, "To tell you the truth, I almost didn't want to go to the ball myself."

Ruby smiled too, "But why would the Prince won't show up at his own ball?"

John chuckled, "Don't you think it's a little Medieval? Look at them, circling around as I'm their prize bowl or something."

Ruby giggled, and John smiled at her, "Laugh all you want. This is serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with a girl, she's got to be…"

Ruby interrupted him giving him ideas, "She has to be exciting."

John chuckled, "I guess."

Ruby waved her hands at her cheeks, "But sweet."

John chuckled again, "Not THAT sweet."

Ruby sat down and smiled at John, "And a humble devoted servant forever and ever."

John sat next to her, smiling at her, "Servants I got, one I see I get along to. Do you know what I wish? I wish that…"

Ruby interrupted him again but this time with my line, "You know the trouble with wishes is that people just wish for something instead of doing it."

John smiled and sat on one knee looking at her, "Your right. May I ask you a question?"

Ruby smiled, "Yes, of course."

John looked at Ruby, "Do you think it's possible for to meet someone they know instantly that she's the one?"

Ruby smiled at John knowing what he's saying, "It's very possible."

John chuckled, "It's so strange. I'm not myself anymore. It's just, with you I'm really am myself. I'm not thinking strait now am I?"

Ruby smiled, "Actually you're making perfect sense to me. It's scary."

John smiled still, "Scary? Confusing? And wonderful? All at the same time."

(song starts)

John: (sings) Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Ruby: (talks) Maybe you're imagining me? Maybe I'm imaging you too.

Ruby: (sings) Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?

John and Ruby: (hugs each other and sings together) Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

(John kisses Ruby's hands and her forehead and says, "I always dreamed of something like this. Now it really has. I don't want this night to end." And Ruby smiled, "And neither do I.")

John and Ruby: (hugs each other again and sings together) Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

(song ends)

John and Ruby are looking each other in the eyes and they start to kiss each other on the lips. But something has gone wrong, IT'S MIDNIGHT! Ruby looked at the clock tower and started to run, "I can't stay."

John tried to stop her, "What do you mean?"

Ruby looked back and kept on running, "I have to go."

John chased her, "Wait! Come back! I don't even know your name!"

Abis Mal wanted to talk to John but looks like he has to wait, "Your highness."

Ruby ran up the stairs and went through the door while the Prince was trying to catch her, his father told her, "John, don't let her get away."

Voltura grabbed John's arm, "Your highness. You simply must…"

But he got away from him. Meanwhile outside, Ruby's clothes changed back to her servant clothes, but she left her glass slipper on the stairs, and she started to run, not letting the Prince see her like this. John went outside and found her missing, he sighed and a tear flew down his face and he saw a glass slipper on the stairway, he picked it up and started to sing.

(song starts)

John: (sings) Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Ruby: (hides behind the wall and sings) Or are you wonderful because I want you?

John and Ruby: (sings together) Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

(song ends)

Just when Ruby stopped singing, she ran home crying. She forgot the spell lasted till midnight.


	7. Lovely Night Voltura's Discovery

Meanwhile at Voltura's house, a carriage comes by and stops, and it seems Voltura, Brenda, and Psyche just came home from the ball, tired and exhausted. The footman opened the carriage door and helped Voltura, Brenda, and Psyche off the carriage. Voltura was the first one at the door and knocked on the door, and Ruby walks to the door, opening it, letting her stepfather and stepsisters in the house. Voltura laughed, "What a wonderful night! What a magnificent affair!"

Ruby started to collect their items which were handed to her, her stepsisters agreed to their father, "Perfect" Brenda said.

"Like a Dream." Psyche also said.

Ruby closed the door and placed their stuff at her table in her room, and she asked her stepfather and stepsisters a question, "Did any of you danced with the prince?"

Brenda smiled, "I danced with the Prince for an hour."

Psyche was shocked and confused, "An Hour?!"

Brenda asked Psyche, "Did you?"

Psyche smiled and ruffled her dress, "Well, of course I did. You did."

Voltura sat down in front of his daughters, "I'd be surprised if the Prince choose one of you two as his bride."

Ruby was getting the tea ready and smiled, "Aw, that sounds too good to be true. Did you know anyone at the ball?"

Voltura smirked, "Everyone that's everyone was at the ball, except that Princess something or other I didn't quite catch her name."

Ruby smiled, "A Princess? Did she dance with the Prince?"

Voltura growled, "I didn't notice."

Ruby asked another question, "Does the Prince like her?"

Brenda looked at Ruby, and then to Psyche which was laughing and snorting during her laughs. Good thing Brenda whack Psyche's back to make her stop snorting. Then Voltura asked Ruby a question, "And uh, what pre tell have you been doing all night long, Ruby?"

Ruby smiled, "Dreaming mostly. What would it be like at the ball?"

Brenda looked at Psyche, "She couldn't possible dream that unless she was there."

Psyche looked at Ruby, "You simply can imagine."

Ruby walked towards her room and smiled, "Well, I imagine a grand staircase, candles everywhere, and an orchestra playing."

(song starts)

Brenda: (sings) It looks that way.

Psyche: (sings) The way you say.

Voltura: (sings) She talks as if, she knows.

Ruby: (Sings) I do not know, that this is so. I only just suppose.  
I suppose that when you come into the ballroom and the room itself is floating on the air  
If you're suddenly confronted by his highness you are frozen like a statue on the stair.  
You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating and you know you mustn't make the first advance.  
You are seriously thinking of retreating then you seem to hear him asking you to dance.

Ruby: (talks) When you waltz with him, the world around you whirls so your feet won't touch the ground.

Psyche: (talks) That's right, they don't!

Ruby: (talks) It makes you feel like you don't weigh much at all.

Brenda: (talks) That's right, it does!

Ruby: (talks) Then, for a few precious moments, the only two people in the world.

Ruby: (Sings) A lovely night,  
a lovely night,  
a finer night you'll know you'll never see.  
You meet your prince,  
a charming prince  
as charming as a prince will ever be.  
The stars in the hazy heaven  
tremble above you  
while he is whispering darling I love you.  
You say goodbye,  
away you fly  
but on your lips you'll keep a kiss  
all your life you'll dream of this  
lovely, lovely night.

Brenda: (sings) A lovely night.

Psyche: (talks) How lovely?

Brenda: (sings) A lovely night.

Psyche: (talks) How lovely?

Brenda: (sings) A finer night you'll know you'll never see.

Psyche: (talks) That lovely?

Brenda: Shh! (sings) You meet your prince.

Psyche: (sings) A charming prince.

Voltura: (sings) As charming as a prince will ever be.  
The stars in the hazy havens.

Psyche: (sings) Tremble above you.

Voltura: (sings) While he's whispering.

Brenda: (sings) Darling I love you.

Ruby: (sings) You say good-bye  
Away you fly

Psyche and Brenda: (sings) But on your lips you keep a kiss.

Voltura: (Sings) All your live you'll dream of this.

Ruby, Psyche, and Brenda: (sings) Lovely, lovely, Lovely night!

(song ends)

Voltura knows who the princess at the ball was by looking at Ruby of how she curtsies, "Stop this! Worse nonsense I ever heard. Rubbish and trouble."

But Psyche and Brenda disagree, Psyche walked to Voltura, "But Father!"

Voltura growled, "And you two, listening to her, hanging on her every word."

Brenda did it too, "But father!"

Voltura did it again, "Enough! Go to your rooms it's late."

Brenda and Psyche ran to their rooms and Ruby looks at Voltura as he walks towards her, "And you. I thought of you dancing with the prince, It's propitious."

Ruby looked at Voltura, "Why? Why is it so hard for you to imagine?"

Voltura looked at her as he was walking up the stairs, "Because, you're common Ruby. Your Mother was common and so are you. Oh you could wash your face, and put on a clean dress and a tiara, and yet you're still becoming a common. That a Prince will consider you his bride, why, it's laughable."

Voltura laughed and Ruby was starting to cry, "My Mother…"

He interrupted her, "Your mother was weak. She spoiled you rotten. She's filling your mind up with dreams that will never come true. Never. Now clean this place up, it's a pig sty."

Voltura walked up the stairs to his room. Ruby left to her room and saw her stepfather's and her stepsisters' belongings, and walked outside for some fresh air. She looked up the sky, "Mother, I know I promise to never leave here, but after tonight, I don't see how I can stay. You only know how he has changed, you'll see a reason. I deserved better mother. I deserved to be loved. And that's what I found out tonight at the ball. That's all that really matters.

(song starts)

Ruby: (sings softly) My dream came true.  
Away I flew  
But on my lips he left, a kiss  
All my live I'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night.

(song ends)

She sighed and lowered her head and few tears flew down her face, I came to talk to her, "Ruby. If you really love, why wouldn't you let him know."

Ruby was crying, "How can I? Look at me."

I smiled, "Do you really think he fell in love with you with your fancy gown and pretty braids?"

She lowered her head again, "I don't know anymore. And if you'd help me…"

I interrupted her, "You really didn't need my help. You just thought you did. Believe in yourself Ruby. And Trust him to love you back as you really are."

She smiled and wiped her tears, "Thank you Eden."


	8. John's search, and the wedding

Meanwhile at the palace, John looks at the glass slipper and sighs, his parents walks to him and his mother, Maratha, said, "John, you've been up all night. Come and have something to eat."

John looked at the sky again, "I can't. I can't eat or rest until I found her again."

Hiram walked to John, "John, they've been searching everywhere. Not a trace of her. You may never find her."

John was shocked and turned around, "Don't say that! I will find her. I've got to."

Hiram looked at John, "Before last night you didn't even know anything about her, or who she is."

Maratha walked to John and smiled, "Except she's beautiful, and all the other girls at the ball are the same."

John frowned, "I don't want to hear about anyone else mother. She's not like the others. She's different than any other girl I've ever met."

Maratha looked at her son and asked, "How could you know after one night?!"

(song starts)

Maratha: (sings) Are you making believe you've seen her  
A girl too lovely to be really you love her because she's wonderful  
Or is she wonderful because you love herIs she the sweet invention of a lover's dream?  
Or is she really as wonderful as she seem

(song ends)

John looks at his mother and smiles, "All my life, I've been searching for something, and I've finally found it in her."

Hiram looked at his son and smiles, "Well then, you must find her. Keep looking John. Take it as long as it takes."

John smiled and ran to find Abis Mal, only to find him at the grand staircase waiting to tell him something, Abis Mal looks at John and sighs, "Your highness. I'm afraid I don't have much good news to report. No one seems to know her or who she is. Or where she's from."

John grabbed Abis Mal's shoulder, "Abis Mal, she's out there somewhere. And I'm going to search Hollow Bastion to find her"

He hands Abis Mal, Ruby's slipper, and he asks, "A shoe made of glass? Who dances in these shoes?"

John had an idea, "We're going to try this slipper on every young women in the kingdom even the Etherium until we found her. I'm going to marry her, do you understand?!"

Abis Mal hated the idea, but Maratha told him, "Do as what he says Abis Mal."

John looks at his parents and Abis Mal says, "Yes your Majesty."

(song starts)

John: (sings) And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me.

(song ends)

John runs up the stairs to get ready to find Ruby. At the town of Hollow Bastion, John and Abis Mal went to every girl in the kingdom to see which young women fit's the glass slipper, none of them were the right ones. They kept on searching and searching, until they went to Voltura's place to see if the right young women is the one that fit's the slipper. Psyche was excited, "That's my slipper! I know this thing will fit me." She grunted as she tried it on, "You see , it fits."

Abis Mal shook his head meaning that slipper didn't fit Psyche, he tickled her ankle and she laughed. Abis Mal took her foot off the slipper. Brenda pushed Psyche out of the way, "Honestly Psyche, anyone will know that slipper will fit on a daintier foot."

Abis Mal sighed and tried the slipper on Brenda, she gasped that it didn't fit on her, "What happened to it!?" She grabbed Abis Mal's head, "You shrunk it! It fitted perfectly at the ball!"

Abis Mal couldn't breathe, "His highness wanted to know and I think it's obvious."

Voltura locked Ruby's bedroom door and put it in his coat pocket. Ruby looked up and heard the click on the door. The Prince sighed. Abis Mal looked at Voltura, "Are there any more eligible women in this house?"

Voltura didn't know what to do but smiled, "I know someone." He pushed Brenda and sat down, "Move over!"

Abis Mal sighed, "Any YOUNG WOMEN in the house?"

Voltura changed his look and voice to make it look like a girl, "How young?"

Abis Mal glared at Voltura, "Younger and more beautiful than you."

Voltura grabbed the slipper and tried it on and screamed, "Yes! IT fits! It fits!"

John glared at Abis Mal, "Impossible!"

Voltura screamed in pain, "And It's cutting off my circulation! Get off me! OFF you Imbecile!"

Abis Mal glared at Voltura as he tried to get the slipper off, "No name calling sir. Okay girls, on a count of three. One…Two…Three!"

He, Brenda, and Psyche finally got the slipper off of Voltura. John looked up at the staircase, "Are you sure there isn't anyone else in this house?"

Voltura's eyes widen and he and his daughters limped to Ruby's door, "Nothing."

Psyche said it accidentally, "Not even a servant girl."

John looked at the door behind Voltura, Psyche, and Brenda, and said, "Those doors, where do they lead to?"

Voltura chuckled, "What doors? Theses? Well there's nothing behind these doors."

John smiled, "I like to see it for myself please."

Voltura smiled, "Why would you go in there? There's mice, dusts, and…"

Abis Mal came, "Step aside people."

Brenda and Psyche moved out of the way, Voltura tried to leave but Abis Mal snapped his fingers waiting for Voltura to give him the keys. Voltura handed Abis Mal the keys from his coat pocket. Abis Mal unlocked the door and opened it. John went inside and looked around. Voltura, Psyche and Brenda looked also, and doesn't see Ruby in the room. John sighed and left. Brenda and Psyche grabbed the glass slipper from Abis Mal and played monkey in the middle. Voltura grabbed John's coat, "Take one of my daughters your highness! I beg of you! Psyche, is charmed and liquate. She's much smarter than she does. And Brenda, why she's strong as an ox, and cultured, she's memorized in three liquagents, four, even for…"

John three Voltura's hand off him, "Sir please!" He looked at Psyche and Abis Mal, "I command you stop that at once! C'mon Abis Mal!"

He was upset that the girl in his dreams wasn't there. Abis Mal took the glass slipper and left with him. As they're on their way out, John heard a familiar gasp and the sound of something that hit the ground, her bag. Ruby picked up her bag and tried to stand up when John said, "Just like royals isn't it? Not caring if they're in everyone's way?"

Ruby smiled as she stand up, "Well, I'm sure they're going somewhere important."

John smiled and walked to Ruby, "What did you say your name was?"

Ruby looked at John and smiled, "Ruby."

John smiled at her, "Ruby, I like it."

Ruby giggled and blush, "It grows on you, I guess."

John lifted his hand giving the order to Abis Mal to give him the glass slipper and knelt down on one knee and looked at Ruby as he is holding her glass slipper, "May I?"

Ruby smiled and took off her shoe and placed her foot in her slipper, Voltura shouted, "NO!!!!" And he fainted in his daughters' arms. Abis Mal glared at Voltura, "Quiet sir!"

John smiled when Ruby's foot fit the slipper, he stood up and they both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other on the lips. I appeared and sang, "Impossible, things are happening every day!"

I waved my hand and made both their clothes into wedding clothes and they sat in the carriage heading for the castle, and I kept on singing.

(song starts)

Eden: (sings) Someone wants you,  
you know who  
Now you're living, there's music in you.  
Now you're hearing, something new  
Someone's playing the music in you.  
Now you're living, you know why  
Now there's nothing, you won't try....  
Move a mountain,  
light the sky  
Make a wish come true,  
there is music in you.  
Now you can go wherever you want to go  
Now you can do whatever you want to do  
Now you can be whatever you want to be

Brenda, Psyche, and Voltura: (talks as they climb the gate) Wait! We're family! Let us in

Eden: (Sings) And love is the song you'll sing your whole life through....  
Oh, Move a mountain,  
light the sky  
Make a wish come true  
There is music in you!  
In you.......

John and Ruby: (Kiss each other in the lips)

(Song Ends)

And so, Ruby and John lived happily ever after as King and Queen of Hollow Bastion. And for Ruby's stepfather and stepsisters, they were late on seeing the wedding. Right now, they have a new heir, Crystal, a princess. Six years later, a son name, Andrew, a prince. They're living a happy life now. Now I end this story as I help Ruby get things started for the ball to present Princess Crystal's sixteenth birthday.


End file.
